New Girl In Beacon Hills
by JuliaP4
Summary: Julia is new in town. She moved here a few days ago and has to goto her Aunt Kates funeral. But something weird happens...
1. The Funeral

[_Julia is new in Beacon Falls. She moves there and is very close to her cousin Allison. She goes to her Aunt Kates funeral...I wonder what will happen]_

**Chapter 1: The Funeral**

Who would've guessed that Auntie Kate would've ended similarly to this… Oh wait, I did. She was so obsessed with that hunting crap. I mean, I know Uncle Chris and Aunt Victoria were into it, but not as psychotically as Kate. I'm not saying that I'd wish she'd die… even though I felt like I did at some points, but what she did came back at her. She payed the price for what she did. I don't care if there were 11 werewolves in that house, that was cruel. She used Derek and they all didn't deserve to die in a burning inferno.

Either way, I had to goto the funeral. Although I couldn't stand Kate the majority of the time she was around, she was still my Aunt and I had to be respectful. I'd much rather be in my room unpacking my things. We only got here 2 days ago, I'm almost done though. I just need to unpack clothes. My cousin Allison is supposed to come over and help me….. "..So make sure you get that done by the end of the week."

I turn towards my mom puzzled."What?" and with her almost angry tone, she answers, "Do you listen to a word I say anymore? I told you, you need to get all of your school things ready by the end of the week. You start school next Monday. Allison is going to show you around and make you some friends. Did you get all of that the second time around Julia?"

"Yes. I got it, no need to go all angry Queen bitch on me." I said with a smile.

She laughs and says "Good, i'm glad I finally got something through your head."

As the day gets gloomier and gloomier by the minute, I might as well get some enjoyment out of this dreary place, before it goes completely dark.

Looking throughout the grave stones makes me think of my cameras… Those lovely little things capturing a moment forever. I alway keep at least one camera on my person at all times. After all you never know if you'll get a good photo opportunity. All I can think about is a gray wash sort of effect I could do with a picture of that statue… wait, what is that? All I can see is part of a plaid shirt and a black jacket sticking out behind it. Who's over there? But before I get a chance to sneak another glance, they're gone.

"Hello Julia, wow it's been a long time since i've seen you! I'm not sure if you remember me, but i'm your grandfather Gerard. You can call me either, but I prefer grandpa." He says with a smug grin.

I can never tell if he ever means a word he says. But as I start to think about him being all happy go lucky, I can't help but see a glimpse of a face in the distance…. It's that same plaid shirt! I can only make out minor details in the boy's face. Short dark hair, tall, and he looks very fond of hand gestures while speaking. I wish I could get a better visual… My camera! Ha, I knew always having one with me would pay off. While my parents are talking to Gerard, I take out the tiny black camera out of my bag. I flip the 'on' switch and it lights up. A quick zoom an *_click_*, I can now see what those mysterious people who were hiding behind a gravestone, creeping on a funeral, look like.

"Julia, put the camera away, I feel like you're turning into one of them."

she says, pointing to the annoying journalists and paparazzi taking pictures of our family while we walk to our cars. I quickly put the camera in my bag after I snap a couple more shots of the guys running into the woods.

Before we get to our car, some guy gets pushed past the security and into me.. and of course, all of the things in my bag go flying. An absolutely perfect continuation of a perfect day.

"I'm so sorry let me help you." he says, but before he attempts, to help I pick up the contents of my bag and quickly inspect my camera.

"You should be thankful I had a case on my camera, or we would've had a problem."

before he can respond, I jump into the car and we drive off… But I can feel that i'm going to see him again soon, and I know I won't be liking it.

Sitting in the backseat has its privileges. I get a little more privacy to check text messages, social sites and the thought occurs to me to more thoroughly inspect the camera, and also observe those pictures better.

It hits me almost like a pile of bricks. That guy in the black jacket is Allison's "Ex" boyfriend Scott. But of course I can't see plaid shirts face because its blocked by branches.

"You just had to walk in-between the trees didn't you." I mumble almost too loud and I catch myself.

Just as I turn off the camera a light pops up and I have a text. Its Allison, she says '_Hey Jules, I'm sorry but I can't make it over to your house to help you out. I'm going to come over tomorrow and we can make unpacking fun. haha I'll talk to you soon. Love you Cuz' - 3 Allison' _Before I have time to respond she sends me another message. '_Oh! I have an idea for after we finish unpacking, since there isn't much left to do anyway. i'll try to text you later with the deets! Love ya! - Allison' _

I respond with '_Okay sounds good! I'll see you tomorrow. love ya too cuz - Jules'_

As we pull up to the house, I grab my things and sprint for the door. Its still unlocked because we were in a hurry to get out the door before we left. I immediately go up stairs, close my door, and take of my shoes… I'm tired and bored, so I get up. I grab my towel and my iPhone, and head for the shower.

When I get out of the shower I see a message from Allison. '_i'm super sorry now. I can't hangout all week. Dad's got some more training he wants to do, so i'm gonna be crunched for time the next few days. I'll see you soon enough though. Don't worry I'll be there to pick you up and bring you to school on your first day. Talk to you soon! - Allison' _

Uncle Chris is a real hard ass these days, but oh well I respond with '_okay no prob, I'm super tired now lol i'm gonna go sleep. see you soon. - Jules_'

I fall onto my bed. i don't have much to do. Hang the clothes and put them in the drawers. I'll do that tomorrow. Right now I just need to sleep. To much has happened in one day and I have a headache.

I wake up at 2am, with a weird feeling. A feeling that someones watching me, but I know that its just Luna my kitten. I had gotten her as a 'sorry for forcing you to change schools' gift. I dreamt about the man in the plaid shirt, and of what I think his face would look like.

But all I know is that, him and Scott were hiding behind a headstone at a funeral spying around, and then running in the woods… and I certainly would like to know why.


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

"Are you ready yet!" I hear, half yelled up the stairs.

"Almost! Give me 5 more minutes!" I shout down the stairs to my mother, who is impatiently tapping her foot at the end of the staircase.

"You need to-"

"I know! I'm going as fast I can mom!" I quickly say before she finished her sentence. "I was looking for my bracelet." I explain as I jog down the stairs.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry it up." she says, slightly concerned.

"Its fine mom, I know what I'm doing." I say as I kiss her goodbye.

"Have a nice first day at school sweetie!" she yells as I walk out the door.

I close the door and I see Allison parked in the driveway waving at me. I get to the car and we squeal. Squeals of excitement , because we know we'll be seeing each other a lot more. We were close when we were little but when she moved we still kept in touch over emails, texts and phone calls. But still, be physically there is way more enjoyable. Needless to say I missed her, very much.

"How do you feel?" she says excitedly.

"Excited and nervous, but mostly glad to see you! God, it's been forever." I say as we hug.

"I know it really has been a long time, but now we can pick up where we left off, being best friends." she says with a smile.

Ten minutes pass and we're at the school. She parks the car and turns to me.

"Are you ready?" she asks, smiling.

"Ha, no." I respond and she laughs.

We get out of the car and walk to the main office. I see a lady at the front desk.

"Hi I'm Julia, this is my first day and-"

"Say no more, I have your locker number and your schedule right here, and heres your lunch code." she says nicely and hands me the papers.

"Thank you." I say.

"Do you need someone to show you around?"

"No I have my cousin Allison. She's going to show me to my classes. Thank you though."

"Okee Dokiee then. Welcome to Beacon Hills Miss Argent. I hope you don't get too lost around here. I'm Mrs. Harper, if you ever need help with anything, I'm right here. Oh, and enjoy you're first day." she says kindly and turns back toward her computer.

I walk out the door with Allison. We take a left and begin searching for my locker. I think the office knew we were related because they put my locker right next to Allison's. That was fantastic considering I need all the help I can get when it comes to navigating around new places. She's good at that. I look at my locker combo and hand the paper to Alison. I begin flipping through the numbers when she says,

" We have all the same classes together! It's so funny how things like that work out." she says giggling with excitement.

When I put my coat and gym clothes in my locker, I see two people walk towards us. I recognize them, but I can't remember from wear. Wait! I know them, thats Scott and plaid shirt!

"Hey Scott, I want you to meet my cousin Julia. It's her first day." says Allison.

"Hey Julia, I'm Scott."

"and I'm Stiles. Its nice to meet you, Julia." Stiles says with an adorable smile.

I finally get to see what he looks like, and he so fine. Like I imagined him. Better than I imagined, actually. Short brown hair, light brown eyes, a slightly square jaw. He is gorgeous. 'But a little awkward,' I say to myself as he drops his books and picks them up embarrassed.

"So where'd you move from?" Stiles says while he tries to balance his books up right.

"Pittsburgh." I say as I laugh watching him struggle. He laughs at himself and says,

"Oh thats cool. I always wanted to go to the East Coast, it looks nice there."

"Yeah, but I like the weather here much better. But it'll feel more like home soon enough." I say looking at his face still stifling a giggle, when he says,

"Well, I'll make sure that that you feel like you've lived here all your life." he says while blushing and slightly turning away.

"Thanks. What classes do you have? Here you can check my schedule to see what classes we have together." I say handing him the paper. He takes it and says

"We all pretty much have the same schedule. That awesome! You'll do fine the teachers are relatively decent, but you'll have to watch out for Mr. Harris, he's kind of a dick, and a pretty hard grader. If you ever need help with the work or anything you can ask me…"

"That'd be great. We could be study partners." I say half-jokingly and laugh. "Hey can I see your phone for a sec?" I say and he immediately shuffles his hands in his pockets trying to get it out. I start laughing at how he's trying to find it. "Here. I thought I lost it for a minute there." he laughs and hands me the phone. I quick type in the number, and put the name down as '_Julia Argent ;)' _. I also leave him a little note in the bottom. '_It was really nice meeting you on my first day. We should hangout soon ;)'. _

I hand him the phone back and tell him to text me later. Just as that happens the bell rings and it's time for class.

"Mr. Finstock's class was fun. He can be a little strict, but that still has to be one of my favorite classes." I say to Stiles as we walk to lunch.

"Yeah he's funny but he's still my coach, so I just constantly hear him saying 'Stilinski, you're on bench!' I'm glad your enjoying your day though" he smiles and walks to a table.

I get my lunch, and walk over to a table. Stiles saved a seat for me, so I sit down next to him and we pick up talking where we left off. When I turn my head I see Allison and Scott walking towards the table. They grab seats and sit down.

"How do you like your first day so far?" Scott asks.

"It's been great. Classes aren't that hard and I surprisingly, can navigate pretty well already. I think it'll be a good year."

We finish lunch and go back to classes.

After a few more classes, its time to leave. I walk back to my locker and Scott, Allison, and Stiles were already there waiting for me.

"We're going to leave in a few minutes, kay?" Allison says to me.

"Okay, I just need to get my coat."

I close my locker and Stiles is right there. It makes me jump and he immediately apologizes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask you something."

"No its fine, I don't get startled often. That was funny though. What was it you wanted to ask me?" I say hoping he'll ask what I think he is.

"Well you see, you're really nice, and funny and you seem like you'd be fun to hangout with so I was wondering if-" before he can get the sentence out Scott jumps on Stiles' back and says

"He wants to ask you out." Just as those words leave Scott's mouth, Stiles immediatetly has a mortified look on his face.

"Did you really need to do that, Scott? I was getting to it.." he says, his face slightly reddening.

I laugh. "Thanks Scott for helping. Haha and yes Stiles I'd love to go out with you." I say with an enormous smile.

He smiles and says "Really?" as if he can't believe I said yes.

"Yes Stiles. Allison and I have to go now but text me later and we'll discuss plans."

I quick hug him and walk off with Allison. I can faintly hear Scott saying "You did it man! It took a little help from me but she said yes!" "I know I'm so excited. I'm going to wait until she leaves and I'll text her." Stiles says with extreme excitement.

"Hey Stiles!" I yell from down the hall.

"Yeah?!" he yells back half nervous.

"How about you call me instead, I'd rather hear your voice." I say with a grin.

"Okay.*clears throat* I'm looking forward to it!" his voice cracks a little as he smiles and responds to me. I can not get over how adorable he is. I can't wait till he calls me.

Allison and I get into the car. She turns to me.

"Well that happened fast. You really like him huh?"

"Yeah he's super cute and he's hilarious, I wonder what we'll do on our date."

And now we wait anxiously for the call…


	3. Phone Call

**Chapter 3: Phone Call**

Allison drops me off. I walk up to my house, and I see a note taped to the door. I read it and instantly feel creeped out. It says, '_Hey, I'm sorry again for bumping into you. You dropped this.'_ I look farther down on the paper and there is the memory card for my camera. I didn't even notice that I had dropped it. I don't know who this guy is, but whoever he is, he knows where I live, and that kind of freaks me out.

I walk into my house and quickly lock the door behind me and deadbolt it. I'm not going to take any chances. I run up to my room, and close the door. I grab my laptop and jump onto my beanbag chair to check my messages. I anxiously wait for my phone call. While typing a response to Allison I hear my phone ring… It's him! I jump to get my phone off of the desk.

"Hi Stiles!" I say, maybe too excited. But he doesn't seem to notice when he responds the exact same way.

"Hi Julia! I'm so happy that you said yes. I was thinking of what we could do for a…um..for a…"

"For a first date you mean." I say before he stutters again.

"Yeah, for our date. I was thinking we could goto a movie or something…." he says with unsureness. Almost as if he knows that I won't want to go to the movies.

"That sounds good, but the movies could get expensive. Why don't we have mini movie night at your house?" I say with hope that he'll think its a good idea.

"Yeah that sounds awesome! Hey give me a sec - Dad! Can I have a friend over on Friday night?" he yells with a horrible attempt at covering the mic.

"Sure, I'm gonna be working the late shift though, is that okay?" I hear, who I assume is Stiles' Dad responding to his question.

"Yeah, thought I'd just check with you first."

"I have to go to work now, don't be reckless please." Stiles' dad says half serious, like its a routine every time he leaves the house. "Love you." he says as he walks down the stairs.

"Love you too dad! - So my dad said its ok so what time should-"

"Pick me up at seven. I'll bring some movies with me that I think you'll like."

"That sounds awesome. I can't wait." says Stiles, with extreme and sincere excitement.

We proceed to talk about our likes and how we both think that Coach's jokes are funny and that he's a little weird. How he's a straight A student and how i'm almost there but I have equal amount of B's as I do A's. This goes on for a couple of hours until I say,

"Hey Stiles, I have to go soon. I still have homework to do and I need to shower, but I'll text you afterwards, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. I have to do homework too."

"Kay, I'll talk to you later Stiles."

"Ok bye!" he says as if he can't wait for us to talk again.

"bye." I'm slightly disappointed that I couldn't talk longer, but I need to shower. I feel gross after coming home from school.

When I exit the shower, I receive a text from Stiles.

'_Hey, I'm sorry but Coach called a last minute practice, so I might not be able to text you tonight. I'll see you tomorrow though.'_

'_No it's no problem. I'm so tired, I'm probably going to pass out after I finish my History homework. I'll see you tomorrow though. ;) 3 Night Stiles'_

_ 'Night Julia, I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. :D I'll meet you a your locker before class starts. Bye ;)'_

There's a shadow coming towards me. I can't see a face. It's freezing and I don't know where I am. I turn and find a cynical face right in front of me. Before I can scream, he clenches my throat with his hand and squeezes it until the breathe barely escapes my mouth. He's almost says something and he slowly moves his head forward. As soon as the faint light in the darkness moves slightly across his face, I wake up.

I nearly fall off my bed. In a slight panic, I turn on my bedside light. I'm in my room still. No wonder it was so cold. I had my window open. I quickly get up and shut the window and turn the lock. With a sense of paranoia I get into my bed and turn the light back off. It's 4am. I need to get back to sleep. I lie back down and start to drift into a warm slumber. I cuddle little Luna for some comfort. I take my mind of that horrible nightmare and think of Stiles and how eager I am to see him again.


End file.
